


Blue

by carolss



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Robbie estava bem orgulhoso do jeito que a festa tinha acabado





	Blue

Robbie estava bem orgulhoso do jeito que a festa tinha acabado, naquele ano ele não apenas tinha sido convidado para o aniversário de quatorze anos de Stephanie como também havia ajudado com as decorações e feito o vestido para ela. Só havia uma pessoa na festa que não parecia estar se divertindo, e ele estava bem surpreso com relação a quem essa pessoa era.

Claro Sportacus sorria e conversava mas toda hora em que ele achava que ninguém estava olhando para ele o elfo parecia triste, também ele fez bem menos backflips do que normal o que sob circunstâncias normais Robbie apreciaria mas nas circunstâncias atuais parecia um pedido de socorro. Enquanto os outros estavam cantando na maquina de karaokê Sportacus saiu de fininho da festa. E Robbie foi atrás dele.

Ele já tinha chamado a escada da nave quando Robbie o alcançou.

“Ei Sportaflop onde você está indo ?”

“Oi Robbie. Para a nave. Já passa do meu horário de dormir”

“Não, não passa. É sete e vinte, você apenas vai dormir as oito”

“Eu estou meio surpreso por você saber disso”

“Como eu poderia não saber com você se gabando disso o tempo todo ?”

“Eu não acho que mencionar isso conte como se gabar”

“Confie em mim conta”

“Okay Robbie”

“Então...porque você está triste ?”

“Eu não estou triste”

“Você está alguma coisa, e parece tristeza para mim. Ou você fala pra mim o que está acontecendo, ou eu chamo todo mundo pra te interrogar. A escolha é sua”

“Eles estão ficando velhos Robbie”

“Bem isso é o que acontece quando o tempo passa, isso é uma surpresa pra você ?”

“Não, não é uma surpresa. Eu já venho pensando nisso há algum tempo. Eles estão crescendo e logo eles não vão mais precisar de mim, mas eu ainda preciso deles. Sabe ser amigo com crianças é tão fácil Robbie, você apenas brinca e ajuda eles e  _boom_  vocês amigos, com adultos é bem mais complicado, eu nunca tive um amigo adulto, de onde eu vim os outros pareciam achar que eu era meio estranho. Eu não tinha amigos e eu não quero voltar para isso”

Robbie ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos pensando com cuidado no que ele diria para Sportacus naquele estado, finalmente ele disse :

“Parabéns Sportaotário você tem um novo recorde : palavras mais idiotas já ditas por qualquer pessoa na história do universo. Realmente um feito e tanto”

“O que ?”

“Eles te adoram okay ? Isso não vai mudar caso eles tenham 8 ou 80 anos. E mesmo caso eles não queiram brincar o tempo todo eles ainda vão querer o seu conselho para coisas, e mesmo caso eles não precisem de você eles ainda vão continuar te amando. E a outra parte também é idiota porque você tem pelo menos um amigo adulto agora”

“Bem eu suponho que eu me do bem com o prefeito mas eu não sei se eu iria ao ponto de chamá-lo um amigo”

Robbie respirou fundo e olhou para Sportacus como se ele fosse um idiota.

“Eu estava falando sobre mim. Sportalerdo”

“Você me considera um amigo ?” Sportacus disse com seu rosto parecendo se iluminar mais a cada palavra.

“Ugh. Sim. Mas eu só estou admitindo isso porque você parece patético e carente, se você contar pros outros eu vou negar”

“Okay Robbie”

“Agora vamos voltar para a festa, eles vão cortar o bolo logo e eu sei que você não vai comer mas você pode cantar parabéns e dar o seu pedaço pra mim. Soa bom ?”

“Soa perfeito”


End file.
